


6,500 Miles Between Your Bed and Mine

by BearsInCastles, SapphicScholar



Series: 6,500 Miles Away Universe [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Co-Authored Fic, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Sanvers - Freeform, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearsInCastles/pseuds/BearsInCastles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: The smutty companion series to the Sanvers long-distance relationship au/letter fic, 6,500 miles away...but getting closerI'd love to give a real summary, but honestly it's just sexting...co-authored Sanvers sexting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to @Lurkz - thanks, friend!

**Maggie:** Is it weird that this is our first time texting?

 **Maggie:** No. Right? Because normally I want to say a lot to you, and so email makes more sense. This particular conversation or whatever is just...more conducive to texting.

 **Alex:** Maybe a little? But I think I prefer our own brand of weirdness to everyone else’s expectations

 **Maggie:** Okay but like...there’s nothing inherently weird about this. The first time is always a little weird, you know?

 **Maggie:** But if you don’t want to, that’s fine too!

 **Alex:** Maggie I told you before, I’m on board for this haha

 **Alex:**...ok but how do we start?

 **Maggie:** Well...what did you like most that we did together? Or what do you wish we could have done? I can think of a few things, but I think I’d rather hear your thoughts first

 **Alex:** Ok wait..I feel like this could get too clinical too fast. How about this:

 **Maggie:** oh yeah please don’t go clinical on me.

 **Alex:** I’m at home. All alone. Still in bed. And I miss you

 **Maggie:** mmm I miss you too. I’m in my apartment and I have a glass of wine. I’m thinking about the time we spent together drinking wine in bed...you were so fucking beautiful, Alex

 **Alex:** Yeah? So were you...I miss being able to touch you

 **Alex** : I miss being able to taste you

 **Maggie:** And you thought you wouldn’t be good at this

 **Maggie:** I miss that too. I miss how soft you were...having your legs wrapped around my face and getting to taste you and feel you all around me

 **Alex:** Fuck... Maggie

 **Alex:** Well you did say I was a quick learner

 **Maggie:** God you were. So good at taking directions. So fucking good.

 **Alex:** I did have a good teacher

 **Maggie:** That your way of saying you want me to tell you what to do now?

 **Alex:** Maybe…

 **Maggie:** Are you touching yourself?

 **Alex:** What? No!

 **Maggie:** I...are we not...what do you think we’re doing right now?

 **Alex:** I don’t...idk. I just thought like idk. Am I doing this wrong? I’m doing this wrong…

 **Maggie:** There’s no one right way! We can just talk if that’s what makes you comfortable. I’ll uh probably ya know take care of myself after… But I can control myself during

 **Alex:** It’s...it’s hot when it’s you.

 **Maggie:** fuck Alex, the idea of you touching yourself...that’s really hot too. Seriously. The thought of you alone in your bed...getting wetter and wetter thinking about everything we did...everything we could do… Maybe I hit on something that does it for you, something you really want to try in the future or something you really liked from your visit. And then you don’t know how you could possibly wait another minute. And it’s not me or my hands or my tongue, but it’ll have to do because god it feels like your whole body is just craving something

 **Maggie:** The thought of you getting that desperate...fuck.

 **Maggie:** Maybe at first you’re still not sure about it. You keep your pants on, just slip a hand beneath the waistband to see. Just to check. But god you’re fucking dripping for me. And even just grazing your clit has you gasping the way you did for me that first night when you seemed nervous about making a sound, but there were still those little gasps and the choked down whimpers...as though there were any world in which I wasn’t dying to hear every noise you might make.

 **Alex:** Are you...um, are you touching yourself?

 **Maggie:** Can I be?

 **Alex:** If you want to you should, you definitely should

 **Maggie:** Good. Because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about having you on my tongue again.

 **Alex:** And are you...are you wet?

 **Maggie:** Alex. I’m thinking about going down on you. Of course I’m wet. You tasted so good. I could have gone down on you for hours

 **Alex:** Oh my god… your tongue was amazing. I remember how it good it felt. I’d never... My back against the cold tile of your bathroom while we waited for the bath to fill and the heat of your tongue against me. Your fingers digging into my skin.

 **Maggie:** Heh remember how we nearly flooded the bathroom? I’d have been fine with it if it meant getting to be that close to you for as long as you would let me. And then your hands were tightening in my hair, pulling me closer. You apologized for it, but fuck I wanted you to do it harder. I wanted to know how much you needed me.

 **Alex** : Fuck you were so good

 **Alex:** Tell me...tell me what to do?

 **Maggie:** Are you real?

 **Alex:** ?

 **Maggie:** Just like...asjkhg you’re like a walking fantasy

 **Alex:** Haha having trouble typing?

 **Maggie:** Hush. Are you wearing clothes still?

 **Alex:** Uh I’m just in a t-shirt and black boyshorts

 **Maggie:** I love it. But okay, take off your shirt and bra if you’re wearing one

 **Alex:** ok. Now what?

 **Maggie:** I want you to use your fingertips and just lightly trace them up and down your abs, maybe dip under the waistband of your boyshorts, let them skim across your nipples, but never staying long enough to be quite enough.

 **Maggie:** I’d want to take my time. Tease you. Build you up. Make you wait until you were dripping, until it felt like one touch would be enough to push you over the edge. We didn’t get to do much of that bc it felt like time was always at our heels. Or if I might borrow from Marvell, perhaps it was time’s wingèd chariot we heard hurrying near ;)

 **Alex:** Had we but world enough, and time…

 **Alex:** Still can’t believe you had that memorized

 **Maggie:** Nothing like some old dead poets to get the ladies going

 **Alex:** ha. ha.

 **Alex:** Ok but seriously Maggie. I liked where you were going... Please

 **Maggie:** Touch your chest for me. Play with your nipples a little. Maybe a hand in your hair, I don’t know what you normally like when you’re by yourself

 **Alex:** Fuck. It feels good. I miss your mouth. I miss your hands. I miss you inside me

 **Maggie:** Are you wet enough for me to be inside you? How many fingers could I fit in you now, Alex? How much would you want?

 **Maggie:** (Ok wait pause: do you like fucking yourself like that? If not we can switch to something new. Just bc you seemed to like it with me doesn’t mean you like it when it’s you by yourself)

 **Alex:** Okay yeah so you keep asking about what I like when I’m alone but I just...it was...in the past it’s been a little bit more like ya know...perfunctory? But the thought of doing this with you is different. Because I am wet. And I am turned on. And have been a lot since I got back from Italy, and that is really really new for me

 **Maggie:** fuck.

 **Maggie:** Wait. Are you saying you haven’t done *anything* since then? Damn. Self control of a fucking god.

 **Alex:** it’s just...I didn’t know whether you’d be ok with it.

 **Alex:** I mean with the idea of me thinking about you when I did that….not that I’d mind if you did it with me! Not that I assume you would or that I’d be the thing you thought about or whatever. This isn’t coming out right. I’m totally ruining the mood

 **Maggie:** hey don’t worry, really. I want you to be comfortable and if that means talking that’s all good. I don’t mind at all. But I know you’re not like idk some creepy stranger. You’re my girlfriend who loves me and misses me, and if the memory or thought of me is what turns you on? I’m flattered. And it’s also really fucking hot.

 **Alex:** thank god. I didn’t know how much longer I was going to last

 **Maggie:**  fuckkk Alex

 **Alex:** Really? It does it for you that much?

 **Maggie:** The idea of you so desperate for me? Yes, Alex. It very, very much does it for me.

 **Alex:** That’s kinda flattering

 **Maggie:** Good. You deserve to be flattered.

 **Maggie:** So if you want to...maybe we ease back into things?

 **Alex:** Yeah. Yeah that sounds good. Sorry for the break

 **Maggie:** Never apologize for needing time. I’m your partner, and I want you to be happy when we’re doing this, not bogged down with guilt or whatever

 **Alex:** I love you

 **Maggie:** I love you too

 **Maggie:** Now why don’t you go back to your chest for me? I remember how much you liked things a little rough, the drag of my teeth over your nipples. Maybe you’re a little rougher with yourself. Maybe you let a hand drift up to your hair...some nails scratching lightly...the way that made you shiver for me in Italy

 **Alex:** mm your mouth was so good. So good.

 **Maggie:** You got so wet for me then. Are you wet for me now?

 **Alex:** Feels so good. Fuck I’m so wet

 **Maggie:** Good. Now don’t go straight in. I want you to tease yourself a little. Gentle touches. Barely there caresses. I don’t want you to give yourself what you want until you’re bucking up into your own hand.

 **Maggie:** god you’re fucking gorgeous when you’re that desperate… I wanted to see more of it. Needed to see it again. Your head thrown back and your chest arching up into me… your lip pulled between your teeth… the way that red blush slowly crept up your skin

 **Maggie:** and then it was like something in you snapped and god I know you apologized afterward for barking orders or whatever but holy fuck danvers if I could have you on tape with that voice of yours...the sort of growly rasp with just a hint of a whine...telling me to just fuck you already--the please got tacked on, but the idea that it was an order was...well it was hot. There was a reason I left your thigh soaked

 **Maggie:** Alex...you okay? Was this too much?

 **Alex:** No! No I like it…a lot. I just lost my hold on my phone

 **Maggie:** Oh! Oh yeah no hard to do some things uh one-handed

 **Maggie:** God I feel like my whole body is humming with how much I need you now…

 **Alex:** Fck Maggie please

 **Alex:** Tell me what you’re doing?

 **Alex:** Maggie?

 **Maggie:** Xlosee

 **Maggie:** close* so close. May have brought a little vibrator w me. Good choices. Rly good choices.

 **Alex:** …. that is….not something I knew I needed to have  mental image of. But it was enough to make me use both hands on my phone to text you back. But now I need them back for me. Both of them. Very much

 **Maggie:** Hold on. Same.

 **Maggie:** fuck. That was good but I still miss you.

 **Alex:** Same. I know I got to see you and hear you when you came before, so it’s not like I didn’t have *any* mental imagery, but I miss it. I could use a refresher

 **Maggie:** next time we’ll just have to skype then ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Maggie:** Fuck, Danvers, I miss you. You were so fucking hot on Skype. I can’t stop thinking about you...the way you looked when you came...the sounds you made. I want you underneath me so badly

**Alex:** Maggie Sawyer! You can see my calendar! You know I’m in class!

**Maggie:** Ok in my defense, I didn’t think you’d look at your phone til after class.

**Alex:** You’re infuriating.

**Maggie:** Thanks!

**Alex:** Fuck you.

**Maggie:** If only you could...I’m already so wet for you. It’d only take a few minutes.

**Alex:** Maggie!!

**Maggie:** Well normally that bit comes when I’m taking care of you, but I guess you can yell my name while I come for you too if you want

**Alex:** I’m turning off my phone.

**Maggie:** Enjoy class!

**Alex:** I won’t.

\---

**Alex:** I haven’t heard a word my professor has said for the past half hour.

**Maggie:** Why’s that? Something on your mind?

**Alex:** You’re an asshole.

**Maggie:** An asshole you love, tho… So there’s that.

\---

**Alex:** You around?

**Maggie:** I was sort of asleep, but why? Something wrong?

**Alex:** Nothing’s wrong… Just thought you should know that I decided to come home between my noon class and my evening lab

**Alex:** So I’m in my apartment now. All alone...missing you

**Maggie:** Fuck

**Maggie:** You didn’t want to let me know a little earlier?

**Maggie:** Alex you there?

**Alex:** Oh, I wasn’t saying we had to do something *together* …

**Maggie:** Alexxxxx

**Maggie:** Alex answer meeeee

**Alex:** Little hard to type when both hands are so busy

**Maggie:** ajdjsk

**Maggie:** Care to elaborate on what they’re doing?

**Alex:** Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?

**Maggie:** How am I supposed to sleep now, knowing you’re over there getting off, and I’m not getting to be a part of it?

**Maggie:** Alexxxxx answer meeeeeee

**Maggie:** Are you just gone from your phone or are you having fun without me?

**Maggie:** Alex? ALEX!

**Alex:** Yes, Maggie?

**Maggie:** You’ve ignored all of my questions.

**Alex:** And you ignored the most sacred thing of all: my calendar

**Alex:** So tell me, Mags

**Alex:** How are you gonna make it up to me?

**Maggie:** If we were together, this would be so much easier… But, uh, maybe this picture I took the other morning could be a kind of down payment?

**Alex:** I suppose that’s a good start…

**Maggie:** What would make it better?

**Maggie:** Because I’m up now. And I’m not falling asleep again anytime soon

**Alex:** Good

**Alex:** Because I need you

**Maggie:** Mmm tell me how

**Alex:** Fuck Maggie...do you know what it was like? Trying to pay attention in our meeting when all I could think about it would feel to have you spread out under me on the lab bench?

**Maggie:** And what is it you want to do to me on that lab bench? Also, you should definitely be wearing your lab coat with nothing under it as like a fun sexy nerdy surprise (and yessss I know lab rules and shit but also we’re already breaking them by being there, so let’s pretend we made a fake lab only for this and have fun, ok?)

**Alex:** Why do I get this feeling like I’m being made fun of with your last statement? I’ll have you know I’ve broken many rules in my lifetime...I just don’t get caught

**Alex:** Anyway…

**Maggie:** Aww I trust you my little badass.

**Maggie:** But ok so you’ve got me on your lab bench what is it you want to do to me?

**Alex:** I just...I want to unbutton your shirt, watch as I get to see more and more of you. I want to kiss down your neck and watch as that golden skin turns pink and red under me teeth. And then I want to…

**Alex:** Sorry now I’m all flustered.

**Alex:** And I don’t DO flustered

**Maggie:** You were great! Trust me, I’m all hot and bothered. So what’s the problem?

**Alex:** I just..I know what I want to do but to put it in words? The only words I have for things are either too clinical, too crass, or too childish.

**Maggie:** No judgment, c’mon, you’re good

**Alex:** I want to eat you out

**Alex:** This is mortifying

**Maggie:** Hey I get it. Right, like what do I call your...top area? Boobs makes me sound like a 6th grade boy, but breasts can be almost as bad as bosom which makes it sound like I’ve slipped out of some period-piece romance novel. And then what am I left with? Tits. And yeahhhh I do wanna touch your tits, but saying so sorta sounds...blunt.

**Maggie:** And then it only gets worse as you keep going cause fuck yeah I want to go down on you too and fuck you and grind up against you. But like...not everyone likes pussy (the word, though also not everyone likes it in other senses too - can you tell I’m sleepy and have no filter? Is it obvious? Am I making sense? Imma keep going anyway). And then ya get into even more dangerous territory if you drop in a cunt, unless you’re talking to someone from Australia, and then you’ve basically gone and called them an asshole, and that’s not sexy either.

**Maggie:** This was easier before I had to think so hard, Danvers. Look. How’s this. I want you on top of me. I want you to make me wait a little bit as you take off my clothes. Maybe you’re a little nervous. You pull that lower lip between your teeth and don’t even realize it’s the hottest fucking thing ever and makes me want to kiss you for hours.

**Maggie:** You make me wait with my shirt open and spend your time sucking and kissing and licking your way all down my chest. And maybe once or twice you lose control just enough to leave marks that I’ll have to cover for days, marks that will be just sore enough that I’ll remember you every time I graze my fingers against them. And every time I’ll get so fucking wet just thinking about you.

**Maggie:** But you keep making me wait and then I’m wet and needy and I swear it feels like my whole body is on fire with how much I need you (am I speaking from personal experience at this moment? Maybe. A little)

**Maggie:** So now tell me, Alex. What is it you’re gonna do to me when I beg you to please just touch me?

**Alex:** Fuck Maggie, I’d pin your hands above your head and let you writhe. Let you try to grind against my thigh, my torso, whatever. I know you said you liked the idea of me as the desperate one, but god, you were so hot when you wanted to come but thought you needed to focus everything on me. You get that look in your eyes like you’re just barely holding everything back, like if I touched you, even just a little, everything would come crashing back down around you

**Maggie:** I was so worried about asking too much of you. I should’ve trusted you when you said you wanted it as much as I did. It was so hard to wait, Alex. God just touching you, tasting you, after all those months of not having you with me was the kind of torture I’d happily let kill me over and over again. I swear I nearly came without you even touching me.

**Alex:** I...that is...exceptionally hot.

**Alex:** So yeah...I’d tease you a little. Let one hand drift down your chest, using my nails just enough to make you gasp.

**Maggie:** God I loved your nails on my back when I was fucking you. Wore those red stripes like a badge of honor.

**Alex:** Mm, they were fun to leave.

**Alex:** When you seemed like you couldn’t wait any longer I’d reach down to feel how wet you were, see if it was enough, if you needed me enough

**Alex:** Of course, I’d want to taste you first. I have self-control, but not that much. So I’d drag my fingers back up to my mouth, maybe put on a little show for you. How long would you let that go on before you snapped?

**Maggie:** Depends. We talking kinky-levels of snapped? Cause I could have you on your back and get my legs around your face in seconds. But I can play along with your rules too. I could watch you taste me and listen to you moan and wait patiently until you slid those fingers back inside me, finally giving me everything I needed from you

**Alex:** Fuck I still remember how good it felt to be inside you. The way every time I moved you gasped and bit your lip and begged me to go harder, deeper. And god you were fucking beautiful Maggie...the way your hair fell around your face on the pillowcase like a halo

**Alex:**  I want that, Maggie. I want to hold you and have you all around me

**Maggie:** So soon babe. So soon. But I’m here waiting and following instructions so I’ve got my fingers still waiting, still waiting for you to tell me I can fuck myself, still waiting to hear you tell me I can come. But you know I’m only good at waiting for so long. There was a reason I ended up coming against your thigh when I was trying to let that first night be all about you. You were just so hot and your legs were so strong and fuck just the memory of it makes me feel like I could come again. But god I need you here. So much.

**Alex:** Fuck, Maggie. You’ve been so good. Waiting for me like that.

**Alex** : Touch yourself for me, babe? Nice and slow. Think of my tongue…

**Maggie:** Mmm it’s good but not enough. I’m so wet, I’m dripping for you. All for you. I wish you were here. I want your tongue on me again - not just my fingers. I want you

**Alex:** Maggie, fuck I miss you

**Maggie:** god I know you weren’t sure about it at first but you were so fucking hot last weekend. I loved being able to watch you get closer and closer. Watch as you struggled to keep your eyes open. Watched as you looked at me like there was no one else you’d rather be doing this with. And fuck Alex just watching you come apart like that, getting to hear you even if the speakers sucked? *That* was what finally pushed me over. Did you know that? Did you know that even from all those thousands of miles away you were still the one that made me come?

**Alex:** Fuck.

**Alex:** Maggie you were so good. So fucking beautiful. Just...the way the light caught your skin, the way you opened yourself up, the way you arched your back as you came Everything was so perfect. You were so perfect.

**Alex:** Maggie, please please tell me what you’re doing

**Maggie:** I’m waiting like I said I would. Just slow, light circles over my clit. My fingers are soaked. I swear it might be enough anyway…but I’d love it if you finished your little lab bench scenario and let me come already. Because my patience and ability to wait are wearing thin. And I want to come for you.

**Alex** : Right sorry I got a little distracted

**Alex:** So where were we? You’re stretched out on my lab bench, legs spread for me. There are papers strewn everywhere, but all I can focus on is how good your fingers feel in my hair as I kiss up and down your inner thighs

**Maggie:** And what might be distracting you, Dr. Danvers?

**Maggie:** I see how it is. Even with all this waiting you’re still gonna torture me and make me wait

**Alex:** Hey now let’s be fair...it was a little hard to keep on task when you started talking about coming against my thigh. Even with only one hand going I had to take a break to pace around my bedroom just to keep from getting ahead of myself… I’m trying to make the most of my time between class and lab—wouldn’t want to spoil it by coming too quickly

**Maggie:** You know the whole multiple orgasm thing isn’t only for when we’re together ;) and I for one would *love* to hear about just how many times you might be able to make yourself come before heading to the lab tonight. Really freak the fuck out of all the techs and grad students when you’re that blissed out.

**Maggie:** But if you only want to let yourself have one, okay, let’s make sure it counts

**Alex:** Haha...that sounds like a good game to look forward to for next time (even if classes are ending this week, I still have labs to tend to all summer...like, you know, when you could be here in person)

**Maggie:** god Danvers

**Alex:** Now let’s get back to our scenario...Do you understand how impatient I would be? Fuck, Maggie. I remember how wet you got. How good you tasted. I’d be waiting until you were so desperate that you’d arch up into me and then I’d finally finally let myself taste you

**Maggie:** Mmm you got to be so good with your tongue. Learned just what I liked… I mean, I’ve got a few more things that I didn’t exactly have with me that could be fun one day in the future but fuck I could be happy with nothing more than your tongue for as long as you’d have me. And god there was nothing hotter than having you dip inside me and moan and tell me how good I tasted. I just wanted to drag you up and take you hard

**Alex:** Maggie...please fuck

**Alex:** God Maggie I just want to be between your legs. I want to feel you pull at my hair as you get closer and closer. And when you’re wet enough I want to...god I want to have you ride my tongue as I fuck you with my fingers. What do you need from me? One finger? Two?

**Maggie:** I think I just whimpered. I don’t do that. God the things you do to me…

**Alex:** God Mags, when you did that over Skype the other day you nearly gave me an aneurysm. You...just watching you fuck yourself…hearing those noises… I don’t think I even have words

**Maggie:** I’m so wet right now. I need two. Might need to put down phone for a second. Can I?

**Alex:** Holy fuck. yes.

**Alex:** Maggie...I’m trying to wait for you, I am, but please, I really really am trying. But I’m so close. I’ve been waiting bc idk I want this time to be more about you

**Maggie:** so close. But you know I get off on getting you off and it’s not the same but it’s the best I’m gonna get for a few more weeks so you should definitely fuck yourself, Alex. Please.

**Alex:** Fuck Maggie, I wish it were you

**Alex:** I wish you were here, baby

**Maggie:** I’m sorry :/ I wish I could say I was having the same issues but I just came so hard to the memory of your mouth and your fingers…

**Alex:** And apparently that last line was all I needed…

**Alex:** God, Maggie, you’re just so hot and I’m just so gay

**Alex:** The gayest

**Alex:** I think I have melted my brain

**Maggie:** haha I’m delighted to hear it. Not the brain part...you need that to be my sexy double doctor! But I’m glad you got there and I could be of some help, even if it was from a distance

**Alex:** Shhhhhh...I’ll be back to normal processing speeds soon enough

**Maggie:** Whatever you say, Danvers

**Alex:** By the way...what did you mean? When you were talking about things that you didn’t have with you?

**Maggie:** oh I uhh might have gotten a little turned on and carried away there… just like you know different sex toys and such. I mean you already knew I brought a vibrator with me but I might have a few things packed up in storage that I bought after the breakup but never got to use before leaving

**Alex:** Wait I’m so curious!

**Maggie:** you said you read articles… like you know I have a harness and stuff if you ever wanted to try. Not that you have to be into it or even want to try it! It’s just a thing we could theoretically do. But these are probably conversations we should have in person. I don’t know maybe not? You know I’ve never done this long distance thing either, and I don’t want to freak you out by saying something bc I can’t see your face and explain away your concerns before they become big things. Do you get what I’m saying? Like what we did in Italy? Amazing. What we’ve done on Skype and over text? Phenomenal. What we do when we get back? It’s whatever we decide. And I’ll be happy no matter what. I just happened to uh be struck by a very specific image, that’s all

**Alex:** The only time you have ever led me astray was when you suggested that vegan ice cream was a thing worth trying. The freezer-burned, relatively untouched carton in my fridge is essentially the only evidence I have of your fallibility...haha.

**Alex:** Seriously though, I trust you, and I’m open to trying new things with you, but we can always table these conversations until we’re on the same continent as one another again. One day, I want to hear in full lurid detail, all about this image you had in mind

**Maggie:** Well then I should go before I spill everything given that it’s well after midnight here and I’m sleepy and all happy after our little surprise texting adventures tonight. But when we’re in person, we’ll talk. But before then you should feel comfortable looking around and seeing what interests you before I go and throw ideas at you. What turns you on (or off!)? What do you want to try? On what end? I want to do right by you too, Danvers

**Alex:** This is easily the best research project I’ve ever been tasked with

**Alex:** And Maggie? Thanks for idk...thanks for being you and for caring about all of this stuff

**Alex:** I love you

**Maggie:** Love you too

**Maggie:** Night, Alex. Or well...not yet for you. Have fun at lab. Try not to get distracted by the benches ;)

**Alex:** Hahaha night, Mags

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @sapphicscholarwrites or Twitter @sapphicscholar


End file.
